1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brushes and to brushes for cleaning mud and debris from suede, more particularly, the invention relates to brushes to clean shoes made, in part or in whole, of suede.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The shoe brush art and the suede brush art are both well-developed. Numerous United States patents have been issued for various brushes, some of which are for suede, while others of which are for shoes. Known to applicant are U.S. Pat. Nos. D281,035; D289,109; D305,480; D307,216; D355,734. D364,275; D372,585; D389,318; D413,445; D425,707; D433,817; D439,414; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,399,580; 5,213,430; 5,437,075; 5,596,785; 5,865,554; 5,978,999 and 6,032,316.